Rules
Basic rules! *Be nice and don't be a jack***. *Don't steal other users' ideas, images, etc. Please ask their permission before using anything! *No hate-speech will be tolerated in any circumstances. *Respect others' beliefs and well-beings. *If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. *Don't be upset if someone corrects a typo or improves grammar on one of your pages. They're just trying to help! *Vandalization is not allowed. *Spam is not allowed either. This and the above rule are why you must be a registered Wikia user in order to make edits. *Don't post graphic/explicit/inappropriate/etc. images. No erotic/sexual writings, either. We don't want details on the mating habits of your monsters. That's kinda gross... **You may write about gore and violence however! Gore's tolerated to a minor degree in images, so long as it's not real-life pictures. *If you are a staff member, just remember: you are NOT exempt from the rules. Staff will be warned of their behaviors and may face demotion, and the next time, they WILL get demoted if they haven't already AND/OR be banned. *Don't be too harsh with edits and criticism. *No advertising. Don't spam links to other sites because you want people to see them. *Don't pretend to be a staff member. Also, staff members will never ask for your password. More specific rules! *Pages that are left blank, unfinished, and/or vague for a while will be removed from all categories and placed into an "Abandoned Pages" category. If your page is moved here but you don't want it there, ask a staff member. *Regarding monster class categories: pages categorized into categories like "Flying Wyvern's'" will be moved into the "Flying Wyvern" category for order's sake. Any class categories with an s at the end will be moved. *If you write a page in a language other than English, please translate it to such. You may create a seperate page for the original language (ex.: Ashbolt Astalos/es, Ashbolt Astalos/jp). *Crossover content is allowed here, because this totally has potential! However, it is recommended to do enough for them in order to make them fit in. Make sure it works! Don't just say "lol here's Charizard from Pokémon" and that's it; add attacks and other such details! *Before creating a new monster classification, check to see if there are any similar ones. If two or more are too similar, there may be a vote to merge those classes into one and which one will remain. *New elements and ailments can be created at any time. However, as with the above rule, there may be votes regarding similar ailments. **Your elements and ailments can be used by anyone on the wiki. If you're not comfortable with this, either don't make one or ask a staff member about it. Guidelines Guidelines are not rules, but simply guidelines. They're advised to be closely followed, but no punishments will be issued if they are broken. These are just recommendations! *Up to 3 fangames per user (if all are well developed and/or finished, more can be added if wanted) *As many monsters as you want or need *Up to 20 locations per fangame (as in which ones will be included, not per user) *Up to 80 locations per user *Try not to be too edgy *Default game style/balance is main series, meaning we usually don't go over the top like Frontier unless your fangame states it or we're extremely deep into post-game *I'd personally recommend writing fanfictions on a site better built for such, but if you want to use Wikia, nothing's stopping you from doing so *Have fun!